<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Winding Path: A Collection of Poetry by the_quiet_void</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686109">The Winding Path: A Collection of Poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void'>the_quiet_void</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chill, Earth, Happy, Hope, Hopeful, Love Poems, Poem Collection, Poetry, Random &amp; Short, Sad, Sad and Happy, Time Travel, calm, collection, poem, poetry collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry that I wrote when the mood strikes. I don't usually write poetry, but every so often an idea pops into my head!</p><p>Leave any comments or questions you may have!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The path winding and long,</p><p>Barely seen through the morning fog.</p><p>Sometimes sandy and smooth,</p><p>But mostly muddy and uncouth.</p><p>Ever moving and struggling.</p><p>Falling down to get up again.</p><p>Sun coming over the horizon.</p><p>Peace and silence.</p><p>The end draws near.</p><p>Or so it appears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If I Could Go Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This came to me late one night. I had been reading my mom's old poetry and I felt something, so I wrote this for some important people in my life. My mom, my aunt, and a boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I could go back,<br/>I would show my mom my scars and tell her of the future place,<br/>And kiss her forehead to make the pain go away.</p><p>If I could go back,<br/>I would hold my aunt’s hand as she cries,<br/>And wipe away sorrows of the night.</p><p>If I could go back,<br/>I would look at his red curls one more time<br/>And cry for his waning candlelight.</p><p>If I could go back,<br/>I would have shared their sorrow<br/>And the burden of tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! It means alot to know people care about what I write!</p><p>Have a good day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She Weeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mother Nature cries for all of her children.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I watched an episode of Ash vs Evil Dead on Netflix and there is a photo of a girl that cries blood. I was then inspired to write this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She weeps<br/>As the forests burn<br/>And the seas rise<br/>She weeps</p><p>She weeps<br/>For her dead children<br/>Forgotten and left behind<br/>She weeps</p><p>She weeps<br/>As families are separated<br/>And humanity walks away<br/>She weeps</p><p>She weeps<br/>But she will fight<br/>With powerful hands<br/>She commands<br/>The end of time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it!</p><p>Have a good day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dark Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark days<br/>Sun rays<br/>Scorching heat<br/>Sitting on the edge of our seat<br/>Anxieties high<br/>They lie<br/>Heavy like fear<br/>We’re still here</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ☺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cocoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy my nonsense poetry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cocoon woven under the moon,<br/>The opalescent crescent rises high in the sky,<br/>Sublime time for a boat ride, </p><p>Cocoon woven under the moon,<br/>Euphoric emphasis on the ethereal,<br/>What is real?</p><p>Cocoon woven under the moon,<br/>Gossamer loss rolls in like silken fabric,<br/>It is truly lavish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave kudos if you enjoyed it and any comments or questions you may have!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Paper Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raised lines on paper skin<br/>Blood red ink pools with the soft press of graphite<br/>Icy tears fill the darkness</p><p>Raised lines on paper skin<br/>Sweet silence fills the night<br/>Escaping the pandemonium endless</p><p>Raised lines on paper skin<br/>Nothing but silver scars in sight<br/>Peace have come at last and each breath is a weightless</p><p>Raised lines on paper skin<br/>Many years have passed in flight<br/>Silvery scars like feathers across alabaster, directionless</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave kudos if you like it! Any comments or questions are welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Claustrophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tighter and tighter the light is gone,</p><p>Walls close around my body,</p><p>No more dusk and flickering stars,</p><p>Limp head and cloudy mind.</p><p> </p><p>My heads pounds and shakes my whole body,</p><p>Heartbeat pulses through me,</p><p>Anxiety rips through bloody,</p><p>Tears fall in pools of teal.</p><p> </p><p>Air starts to drift and disappear,</p><p>Brain begins to get fuzzy,</p><p>Breathing evens out completely,</p><p>The darkness surrounds me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Metamorphosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Endless quiet in the dark night,<br/>Moon high in the sky,<br/>Supple and full <br/>with a hand so cruel,</p><p>Cocoon woven under the moon,<br/>Gossamer silk threaded on a loom,<br/>Drifting through the room,</p><p>Fingers thin but unwavering,<br/>Breathless whispers collecting,<br/>Soft light falls across satin skin,<br/>Highlights and shadows herein,</p><p>Cocoon woven under the moon,<br/>Gossamer silk threaded on a loom,<br/>Drifting through the room,</p><p>Euphoria washes across the shore,<br/>Waves of pleasure tore<br/>Through the storm,<br/>A soft and gentle warmth,</p><p>Cocoon woven under the moon,<br/>Gossamer silk threaded on a loom,<br/>Drifting through the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. One Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dangerous darkness,<br/>A shadows caress,<br/>One leap, one chance,<br/>The darkness descends,<br/>I don’t want this to end,<br/>Let’s go and ascend,</p><p>Drifting through the stars,<br/>Right past Mars,<br/>Tasting like smoke and desire,<br/>You’re a liar, liar, liar,</p><p>But you taste so sweet,<br/>It can’t be beat,<br/>You make me complete,<br/>Tears fall in the dark,<br/>Laying in the grassy park,<br/>There was a spark,<br/>Drifting through the stars,<br/>Right past Mars,<br/>Tasting like smoke and desire,<br/>You’re a liar, liar, liar,</p><p>Tearing down my walls,<br/>Running through the halls,<br/>Dangerous like Niagra Falls,<br/>Free falling through the clouds,<br/>Ripping out the roots in mounds,<br/>Down comes the crown,</p><p>Drifting through the stars,<br/>Right past Mars,<br/>The night is ours,<br/>Tasting like smoke and desire,<br/>You’re a liar, liar, liar,<br/>But I kind of like it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Musical harmony without words,<br/>Strings drawn to form golden whispers,<br/>Beautiful like the warble of songbirds,<br/>The song of many beautiful figures,<br/>A rainbow of stunning colors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a kudos if you liked it!</p><p>Comments are greatly appreciated!</p><p>Have a great day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>